


A Purpose

by theonetosurvive



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Cutting, Family, Friendship, Love, M/M, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Surrogacy, baby girl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonetosurvive/pseuds/theonetosurvive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl with out hope and nothing to live for finds something in a snarky, crippled doctor and his partner. Is it enough to make her want to live though?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Purpose

**Author's Note:**

> SO I love this ship and I really like this story. Was originally posted on fanfiction but it's been revised on here so enjoy. Don't own house or anything

A Purpose

I hear the steady rhythm of a heart monitor to my right. I can feel the scratchy covers over me. I finally open my eyes to find myself in a generic looking hospital room. I look around and realize this means I failed again. I'll have to take more pills next time. I try to lift my wrist to look at them seeing the familiar bandages around then. I wonder if I cut deep enough for stitches this time. I have an IV in each arm making it hard to move so I stop and put my wrist down.

"Miss. Knox, Glad to see you're awake" said Dr. Wilson opening the curtain. "I do wish you'd stop trying to kill yourself so I don't have to keep putting you under 72 hour watch." 

He was right this is my fifth time in here for trying to kill myself and I've been at another hospital before this one at least three times.

"If you'd let me die I could stop coming here, but instead you decide to save me then put me under watch and set me up with a shrink I never go see" I say sighing.

Just then a new doctor walks in. "Dr. House please go away. I'm busy." he growled while checking my vital signs. 

"But Wilson you never spend time with me." Dr. House mock whined as he sat down next to my bed. "Besides if she goes into cardiac arrest doesn't look like she'll mind." He picked up my wrist. I pulled it away self-consciously.

"Why'd you do it?" he asked.

"I'm unhappy."

"No, I didn't figure that one out." He mocked. "So what is it bad fight with parents or boyfriend, loss your job, loss a pet… am I close" he looks at me raising his eyebrows.

I frown "No and I don't have a boyfriend. I don't want or need one." 

He stared at me. "Oh, so are you gay or something. If you are we should be friends. Always wanted a lesbian friend. Thirteen is Bi but not the same thing." He grinned and I blanched and started to panic.

"I- what I- no I'm not- I just-" I couldn't seem to form a whole sentence surprised he figured it out when I was just starting to admit it to myself. I've known for a long time but didn't want to admit it to me let alone others.

"I just- I uh- nothing. Either you're gay or not. Answer the question, who cares. And I know Dr. Wilson doesn't" Dr. House smirked "Right Dr. Wilson?" 

"House stop being such a jerk if she is or isn't gay is none of our business. If she wants to talk about it with us she can."

"Oh because you know all about the closet don't you Wilson." He said getting closer to Dr. Wilson. Close enough to where he eventually wrapped his arms around the younger mans waist.

"House" he whispered "This is not the time or place for this." He pushed past House and came over to me. 

"I apologize on my colleagues' behalf. He has a tendency to talk before he thinks." He gives me a sad smile.

"It's fine. I think I do want to um... could we talk? The three of us I mean. I do want to talk to you guys about it..." I trail of very scared with obvious fear in my eyes.

Dr.Wilson's jaw dropped from surprise. "Um.. certainly. Are you sure you wouldn't rather I get a counselor or something. I'm not really the doctor for this and Dr. House certainly isn't?" He asks nervously.

"No, I want you two. I'm comfortable with you and I actually like Dr. House attitude." Dr.House smirks at Dr. Wilson when I say this "He just what I need. Plus I know you can keep him under control." I wink when I say this and he blushes hard. It's so funny. I laugh for the first time in a very long time, a real laugh.

"Ok. Well what do you want to talk about?" Dr. Wilson sits in a chair on the opposite side from where the other doctor sat back down.

"I guess first I have a question. How accepting are you guys of gay people?"

I hear laughter and I see Dr. House is laughing. "Yes Wilson, how accepting are we. Are we so homophobic that we have hot-"

"Ok House that's enough. To answer the question Dr. House and I are both very accepting and open minded people. We believe deeply in science and there is nothing wrong with love." He smiles at me and squeezes my hand.

I stare at the older doctor carefully and just think for awhile before I ask my next question. "What are you guys. Are you friends, co-workers or something more..?" 

"Try strangers, turned friends, turned best friends, turned enemies, repeat last two many times to create soul mate like bond till you come full circle to what I think is my soul mate, boyfriend, partner and best friend. Also hopefully soon husband." Dr. House said the first serious thing I think he's said all night and he was looking at Dr. Wilson the whole time. I glance at him and he has tears in his eyes. Apparently he doesn't hear that kind of thing to often.

"Which is why I asked cause it takes one to know one." He said smirking and grabbing Dr. Wilson's hand showing me their matching rings.

"Oh?" I said feeling the closest to happy I've felt in two years. "Congrats. I didn't know you were married Dr. Wilson"

He coughed "Well not quite yet. Engaged but someday soon, hopefully we'll be married. Although some days I wonder why I want to marry someone as annoying as you Greg." At that he has a soft, playful smile on his face. This is what I want, what they have. I realize now I can have that but I have to stop trying to kill myself.

"Dr. Wilson?"

He looks up "Yes?"

"I'm so happy for you. Do you think if I get help I can find that special someone and be as happy as you someday?"

He smiles and nodded "Yes I do. I'll be there every step of the way. I remember the first time you came here. ER was short staffed so I was working and I saw you. It made my heart break. That's why every time you come in I have them page me. I promised myself I'd be your doctor through this. I want to help you. I want to be there and maybe create a great friendship. I want to be there when you marry that special someone. You're my friend. So yes if you can get some help you can be as happy as me."

He glanced at Dr. House and smiled. I grinned when he took his hand and held it.

"Sorry to ruin the moment but if this gets any sappier I'll literally be dealing with him crying all night. All I want to know is was I right. You are gay right?" He asked like a nerd who in high school who smugly answered a question knowing they were the smartest in the class.

"Yes you were. I guess you can really read people..."

:I'm just always right." He gave Dr. Wilson a kiss and limped out.

"Dang it House I said no PDA at work. You're sleeping on the couch tonight!" He yelled after him.

Dr. House poked his head back in "No I'm not" He then disappeared and I sat back with a small, soft, sad smile. It was a long road to recovery but I'm finally starting it. I also don't have to do it alone. 

*Two Years Later*

I can hear the beep of my heart monitor as I wake up. I look to my left and see House. I haven't called him Dr. House in a very long time.

"How is she?" I asked

"She's perfect. The c-section went perfect. Wilson's with her right now. If he's hovering over her now I'm afraid what he's going to be like when she goes to prom or god forbid gets married."

I laugh at that. Yes he's going to be an over protective Dad but a very good one.

"Thank you again. Without you I don't think anyone would have ever agreed to be our surrogate." He said grimly.

"You two helped me with so much it's the least I can do. I never wanted my own kids and it makes me truly happy to be able to give someone the gift of a child." I said smiling. 

He smiled back "Well thank you. It made James and I very happy. I never thought I wanted children or to get married actually." He looks down at his left ring finger which holds his beautiful wedding band that replaced the engagement ring he now wears as a necklace. "But seeing the love and affection in his eyes when he held her made me realize I was right."

I frowned not liking where this was going. "I never wanted children till I meet him. The only person I've ever truly loved." I smile and give him a hug. He hugs back even though he doesn't really like hugs. 

"Uh this is way to mushy for my taste."

We chat for a while till Wilson came in with their baby girl. Roxanne Eve House-Wilson, the most beautiful baby I've ever seen and the baby that gave me a purpose, a reason to live when I had nothing. To give a loving couple the gift of a family to call their own and in return I found people who accept me and lifelong friends. I smile and watch as House gives James a chaste kiss and picks up their baby girl. They're smiling as if she was the most precious thing in the world. Then again to them, she probably is.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Please leave a review. :)


End file.
